


Not So Bad (Reprise)

by CubanelleFatalii



Series: Not So Bad [2]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: (as you should all expect from me at this point haha), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dialogue Heavy, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubanelleFatalii/pseuds/CubanelleFatalii
Summary: A series of one-shots that take place in this same universe as my other fic.Could they be read as a stand alone? Maybe. It might be kind of confusing though.They probably won't be in chronological order.I hope you guys enjoy!!!
Relationships: Agent Curt Mega & Tatiana Slozhno, Owen Carvour & Tatiana Slozhno, Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Series: Not So Bad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818106
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	Not So Bad (Reprise)

**Author's Note:**

> Tatiana and the Deadliest Man Alive form a tentative sort of friendship.

Working for the KGB was an agonizing slog of mission after mission, one death after another. Tatiana had desensitized herself to death at an early age, or so she thought. It was inevitable that she would start hearing the screams of her victims in her sleep, that she would feel the pangs of unbearable guilt only someone forced into a profession such as hers would feel. But running away and abandoning her family hadn’t worked the way she had hoped. Someone would find her, learn about her past, and there would always be another job. 

Unfortunately for her, that man was Baron Von Nazi. She’s not sure how he got his blackmail, but as long as he had her history in his back pocket, she would have to work for him. 

And lord above, if working for actual _Nazis_ wasn’t bad enough. The man was unbearable. The only people who may have been worse were his creepy, squeaky-voiced Nazi henchmen. Nazi henchmen that, like Von Nazi, knew her past and were not above taunting her for it. 

A group now had gathered around her, flinging insults and personal slights against the familess former child-assassin. A man stood in front, far too close to her personal bubble. He wore the same uniform as the others and had the same blonde hair and blue eyes. He was leading the rest of the henchmen group and goading her to snap. 

Before Tatiana could retort, the henchman froze suddenly. His breathing became shallow, little gasps as he tried to stutter. However, instead of words, it was blood that dribbled down his lips. A machete was yanked unceremoniously out of his back, causing him to drop to his knees first, before collapsing onto the floor stomach down. 

The henchmen that weren’t quick enough getting away were slashed with precision. They fell to the floor in front of her, and before her eyes stood the infamous Deadliest Man Alive. A loose cannon that Von Nazi had somehow managed to bring to his side.

“Why did you do that?” Tatiana took a few steps back, staring at the bodies of the Nazi henchmen as they writhed on the ground and clutched at their wounds in agony. 

“They were annoying me.” 

“Their heckling me was annoying to you?” 

“It wa’ impolite.” The DMA said casually, swinging his machete back and setting it into his holster. 

“You’re a mass murderer.” Tatiana said dryly, moving her foot so that it didn’t get stained by the pooling blood. 

“A polite mass murderer.” The DMA corrected. 

“There is no such thing,” Tatiana shook her head with a sigh, “You are aware of the situation with my family, yes?”

“I’m ‘fraid everyone here is, love.” 

“You... are not going to mock me about it?” Tatiana asked. 

“No, tha’ would be impolite.” 

Tatiana felt the corners of her mouth twitch into a smile, she fought it back into a neutral position. 

“Perhaps you are a polite mass murderer, then.” She agreed. 

He smirked at her, rubbing the blood that had splattered onto his hands on his pants. She looked down at the henchmen, emotionless. With stab wounds like those and no one rushing to their aid, it was likely they would die. Tatiana couldn’t bring herself to care about the livelihood of a bunch of brainless Nazis, but it was a wonder how a man working under the Baron could be so careless with who he killed. 

“Are you not afraid of being punished?” 

“Nah, Von Nazi’s lucky to ‘ave me, not the other way aroun’,” The Deadliest Man Alive shrugged, “He knows jus’ ‘ow easily it could be ‘im stabbed in the back.” 

Tatiana gave him an unimpressed look, “Very scary.” 

“I try t’ be.” The DMA chuckled. 

He reached out to pat Tatiana on the shoulder, but the woman quickly recoiled away. He withdrew his hand and let it hang at his side, unperturbed. Tatiana watched carefully as he cracked his knuckles and started going on his merry way. 

“You ‘ave a good one, a’ight?” He said, already on the move. 

Tatiana looked at him carefully. _Polite mass murderer._

“I will try.” She answered slowly. 

The two exchanged a nod before going their separate ways. 

One of the worst features of Von Nazi, Tatiana quickly decided, was that he was childish. He was blinded by his own sense of misplaced whimsy, and he took it out on all of his underlings. Tatiana wasn’t to leave the Nazi headquarters without express permission, or there would be consequences for her insubordination. 

It would have been a typical blackmail situation if her ‘boss’ wasn’t such a moron. He insisted on a tight schedule for his henchmen (as well as the two unlucky folk stuck under his rule) which included a designated lunchtime each day. Von Nazi was the one providing the meals. 

Tatiana sighed, not exactly sure what to do with herself when the time for lunch actually arrived. She was handed her paper bag and ordered to sit where everyone else was eating as well. She stood there, not sure what her next move would be, when she felt a pair of eyes on her. She warily turned her head. 

The Deadliest Man alive, of all people, was watching her. Once their eyes met, he straightened up a bit in acknowledgement and walked forward. 

“Ms. Slozhno. Over here, love.” He beckoned her to follow him with his right hand, not glancing back as he took a seat at an unpopulated table next to the wall. 

Tatiana made her way towards his table and sat across from him. She looked at him through furrowed eyebrows.

“Why did you bring me over here?” She asked. 

“It’s hard not havin’ someone to sit with, in’n’it?” 

“This isn’t primary school.” 

“It’s not.” He agreed. 

She scrutinized him for a bit before sighing and unpacking the lunch they had provided to her. 

“That’s all shite.” The DMA said. 

“Thank you for the information.” Tatiana said flatly. He was right, of course. She was being given the barest of minimums here. Some sort of flavorless protein block and a small bottle of water. She’d eat it, of course, but talk about lack of effort.

“I snagged a couple a’ these. Here.” The DMA’s lunch didn’t look much more appetizing than hers did, to be all that honest, but he had two apples with him and handed her one. 

“What do you want from me?” Tatiana asked, taking the apple but not biting. 

“For you t’ ‘ave some flavor in your lunch.” The DMA was wearing that half smirk he always wore. Tatiana was waiting for the punchline to whatever sick joke he was playing. Instead she found he was just smiling at her. His jaw was crooked. 

“...Thank you.” And she bit. 

The two ate in silence for a while before Tatiana looked up at him again, “We will eat lunch together from now on, then?” 

“If you’d like.” The DMA answered. 

“It is better a polite mass murderer than a Nazi.” 

The Deadliest Man Alive let out a laugh at that, shaking his head, “I’d be hard-pressed to disagree with you there, Ms. Slozhno.”

Tatiana cracked a small smile at him. Even if the only other sane man here was just a different brand of insane, she already felt slightly more at ease. 

“You need to stop trying to steal my girlfriend.” Von Nazi said, grabbing the DMA’s arm and pulling him down so they were eye-level. 

The Deadliest Man Alive blinked at him, taken aback, “‘m sorry. Wot?” 

“My girlfriend,” Von Nazi repeated, “I know what you’re trying to pull here, Mr. Deadliest Man, and it’s not going to work.”

The DMA’s brows furrowed, “You mean Ms. Slozhno?”

“Who is that?” 

“Tatiana.”

“Who?” 

The DMA opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again, “...The Russian woman?” 

“YES! That’s it! Her! Ms. Tatiana Slozhno.” Von Nazi exclaimed, shoving the DMA away from him. 

The DMA gave him an incredulous look, “You don’ ‘av anythin’ t’ worry ‘bout from me.” 

“Good! Good. I’m glad we had this talk, Mr. Deadliest Man.” Von Nazi said with a nod, fixing his outfit and walking away. 

The DMA shook his head to himself and was about to take a step in the opposite direction as Von Nazi when he was stopped in his tracks by a smaller Russian woman. 

“I am not dating him. Ever.” She said, her hand pressed against the DMA’s chest to keep him in place. 

“Oh, I know. Never though’ you would, love.” The DMA said. 

Tatiana retracted her hand and brought it to her hair, “Good,” she said before smiling a bit, “he is deranged.” 

“Yeah, no. He’s absolutely insane,” the DMA said, grinning at her. Tatiana laughed. 

“Come,” The DMA beckoned her with his arm, “Let’s take a walk.” 

“Why?” 

The Deadliest Man Alive scoffed, “The idea’s still fresh in ‘is mind. You know tha’ idiot’s gonna flirt with you the next time he sees you, an’ it’s gon’ be embarrassin’ fo’ everyone involved.” 

“So we’re going to circumvent that by giving him time to get distracted by something else,” Tatiana smirked, “Like his puppet.” 

The DMA smirked back, “That’s the plan.” 

“Alright.” Tatiana followed as the Deadliest Man Alive led them out back into the building’s courtyard. 

Henchmen nursing various wounds sat crumpled against the walls. Ignoring their forlorn expressions and occasional whimpers of pain, the two strolled through an average rundown yard. It wasn’t much, but the fresh air was still welcome. 

Tatiana and Deadliest Man Alive walked a few casual circles around it, sharing a companionable silence. The henchmen made no remark. It wasn’t as though seeing the pair together was anything uncommon at this point. One looked up and followed them with something almost wistful in his eyes, the sight was enough to give Tatiana pause. 

What was really going on here? Why did the man with over a thousand kills under his belt never act cruel to her? Suddenly, it all made sense, and she felt foolish to have ever entertained the thought that a man such as him could be kind to a woman like her without ulterior motive. She stopped suddenly. 

The Deadliest Man Alive furrowed his eyebrows, “Y’look like you’ve jus’ swallowed a lemon, Ms. Slozhno.” 

She sighed. She wanted to feel angry, but she just felt… disappointed. The only companion she had in this awful place and it was a farce to earn her affection. 

“The reason you have not acted horrible,” she cringed, “it is because you are into me?” 

She didn’t expect the Deadliest Man Alive to bark out a laugh at that. She’d feel offended if she weren’t so confused. 

“Oh, no. No. No offense, but,” the DMA beckoned her away from prying ears and his voice dropped to a murmur, “you’re not exactly my type.” 

“You are not into Russians?” 

“No, it’s not that.” 

If that wasn’t it, then what could it be? And why would the DMA be so secretive about his preference, unless… Oh. _Oh._ Tatiana understood what he was getting at now. 

“You… you are into…?” 

The DMA looked at her, his eyes intense. He gave her a subtle nod. 

“Ah.” Tatiana said. 

The Deadliest Man Alive looked away from her, lips pressed together into a thin line. For the first time, the elusive, mysterious killer looked uncertain. The minimal response left him unsure, like maybe telling Tatiana was a huge mistake. Maybe he just lost the only companion he had in this awful place because he decided, for once, to tell the truth. 

Tatiana looked at him, a ghost of a smile on her lips, “Alright.” 

“Alright…?” He echoed. 

“Yeah.” 

“You’re… not goin’ t’ mock me abou’ it?” He asked. 

“No, that would be impolite.” Tatiana said, breaking into a wide grin. 

The DMA let out a surprised little laugh, “Oh, I see.” 

Tatiana didn’t miss the way his eyes were lit up on the walk back, nor did he miss her satisfied expression as they parted ways for the day. 

Von Nazi’s eyes trailed his underlings as he spoke, hands clasped behind his back. 

“Ms. Tatiana Slozhno did an excellent job retrieving the bomb,” he began, “However, Mr. Deadliest Man, you have failed to kill the American’s best agent. I expected better from you.” 

The Deadliest Man Alive just stared ahead. Von Nazi waited a beat for him to speak up in his own defense, but was met with silence. 

He frowned and continued speaking despite the lack of audience input, “Leaving him alive is too big of a liability.”

“It is not a big deal. I will lead Agent Mega back to us, where the Deadliest Man will then be able to finish the job.” Tatiana said. 

“Good, good.” 

“Then… I am free after this is over. These are the agreed-upon terms. Correct?” Tatiana asked slowly, as if she was speaking to a two-year old. 

“Yes, yes. Of course,” Von Nazi said flippantly, “Mr. Deadliest Man, you _will_ kill Agent Curt Mega.” 

“Yes, sir.” The DMA responded, betraying no emotion. Tatiana watched as his fingers dug into the wood of the table.

“Very good. Let’s take five, everyone. Meeting dismissed.” Von Nazi clapped, and the henchmen began to disperse. 

The Deadliest Man Alive stood up to leave as well when Tatiana lightly touched his arm. 

“Come. Walk with me.” Tatiana said, tilting her head. 

The Deadliest Man Alive sighed, but followed her nonetheless. She led him to the courtyard, and began to walk down their usual path. 

“You are uncertain about this mission.” She stated, far too conversationally for the DMA’s liking. 

When he didn’t answer right away, Tatiana just smiled sympathetically. She knew the Deadliest Man Alive, and she knew that even he had his limits. She had no doubt that, like her, he would carry the mission through to the end. They would kidnap the prince, threaten to blow up the capital, and Von Nazi would get his way. She would do whatever it took to keep her family safe, and she suspected that he had his own reasons as well.

“I am uncertain about it myself. It is not as though I wish for a new Nazi empire,” Tatiana said, “But, I will be free after this. My family as well.” 

“I’m ‘appy for you.” The DMA said, feeling a bit surprised when he realized just how genuinely he meant it. 

“Perhaps we will keep in touch.” Tatiana continued. 

“Yeah.” The DMA said, knowing it was a lie. It was killing Curt, getting the deed, then going back to being Chimera’s hitman for him. 

Not that Tatiana needed to know any of that. Murderer or not, she clearly thought he was a better person than he actually was. She thought he cared the prince and the capital and letting Von Nazi get his way. _No, the only caveat about this mission that was occupying his mind was…_

The Deadliest Man Alive shook his head, “We don’ ‘ave a lotta time left. You should head to the casino. I’ll get ready myself.” 

“...Alright. See you tonight.” Tatiana said, not bothering to hide the concern written on her face. 

The Deadliest Man Alive turned away and headed towards the other direction.

Tatiana hadn’t planned on switching sides, not necessarily. But that fateful night changed everything. Von Nazi had said he would let her go after this, but he lied. He was just going to keep on using her and using her until she forced it to a stop. Agent Curt Mega wasn’t her enemy anymore. He was her only hope in setting things right. 

That’s why she came back to save him, just in time to see the Deadliest Man Alive untie him and let him go. 

“Owen?” Curt slurred, clutching the DMA’s arm and staring at him with glassy, unfocused eyes. 

She saw the Deadliest Man Alive raise his machete suddenly, and aggressively crash the dull end into the man’s forehead. She rushed forward and caught him before he hit the ground. Tatiana looked at the man quizzically. 

“Oh, hello, love,” the DMA tried playing it cool, but Tatiana knew him better by now. She could detect from the subtle quiver in his voice just how uneasy he felt, “Din’t see ya there.” 

The woman looked down at a chain furled atop a bag, “You didn’t feel like using that?” She asked. The Deadliest Man Alive glared at her, and she met his gaze. 

“I’ll let you go without a word if you do me one favor, love.” He said finally. 

“What is it?” 

The Deadliest Man Alive pointed towards her gun, “Knock me out an’ leave. Don’ wan’ ‘em knowing I let ‘im go willingly.

Tatiana softened slightly and nodded. This was a tactic of self preservation, she knew. He was scared of someone finding out about this clear defiance of orders, and that someone was more likely than not _not_ Von Nazi. 

She gently set the unconscious Curt down on the floor and bashed the DMA’s skull with her gun. When he collapsed on the floor, she gathered Curt up and ran. 

With Curt safe in her arms, she knew that her alliance had officially shifted. 

Curt had just gotten back from his chase with the Deadliest Man Alive. Considering the amount of empathy Curt had seemed to garner for the man over the past few days, the news that he had killed - rather than subdued - him came as quite the shock to Tatiana at least. The other members of their team were unaware of the bond that had been formed between the two.

But Curt had told Tatiana, and Tatiana had been there. She had watched as the two bantered back and forth, as they made fun of Von Nazi together, as the Deadliest Man Alive let Curt go despite his orders to kill him. She watched as Curt chased after him after he and Von Nazi had killed the prince, had held him back as he yelled after him. When Curt told her that they had talked before taking shot after shot in that bar, she had believed him. When the Deadliest Man Alive practically begged them to just give up and join Chimera, because at least would mean that Curt would be safe, she couldn’t help but trust in that misguided sincerity. 

She trusted Curt to go after him, fully believing that that was how every party could have made it out of their situations with the best possible ending. 

But, Tatiana also knew that there were risks to this job. Sometimes happy endings for everyone were impossible. 

And if someone can’t be reasoned with, they need to be dealt with instead. 

“Are you alright?” Tatiana asked the moment she walked into the safehouse. He had only invited her. Tatiana had guessed that it was because Barb’s presence would have been far more overwhelming than hers. 

She looked Curt up and down. He was a bit roughed up, and his hair and clothes were damp with what smelled like seawater. But apart from a few bruises and scrapes, he was relatively unharmed. And he looked happy. He seemed tired, but he was also just radiating this joyous energy. 

“I’m fine, Tati. In fact, I actually feel pretty good.” He had just killed a man that they both seemed to hold some care towards. Tatiana had no idea why he was smiling. 

“You… killed the Deadliest Man Alive,” Tatiana said slowly, and Curt immediately looked flustered. Tatiana took this as guilt, “I do not blame you. You had to do what was necessary for the mission. Like Barb and I, you were eliminating a threat.”

“Yeah, that’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about,” Curt said, “Since you two knew each other and all, there are some things I feel like you have to know.”

Tatiana raised an eyebrow at him, “What is it?”

“So, you know my partner Owen who I told you about?” Curt asked. 

“Yes, of course.” 

“You know how I told you that I got him killed four years ago?”

Tatiana nodded. 

“Well, it turns out that he would have died from the fall and explosion, but was saved by this terrorist organization called Chimera, right?” Curt began. 

Tatiana’s blood immediately chilled, her eyes widening. Curt, that bastard, was biting back a grin watching her expression change as the realization hit her like a tidal wave. 

Curt had told her about his partner that evening after the prince was assassinated and she needed to get him to a safehouse. The Deadliest Man Alive held no qualms about killing the poor royal the moment that the opportunity had presented itself. He wasn’t conflicted about the mission because he cared about the prince’s wellbeing, nor was he conflicted about working with Nazis - seeing as he stabbed Von Nazi to death the first chance he could. It was Curt. It was always Curt. Curt, who had opened up to her about his sexuality that night. 

_“I’m… you’re not my type.” Curt had said, awkwardly leaning away from her on the couch and averting her gaze._

_“No offense, but you’re not exactly my type.” The Deadliest Man Alive had murmured to her, low enough so that no one else but her could hear._

Tatiana’s head was swimming, but Curt’s voice pulled her out of her thoughts. 

“But instead of just, like, saving his life and being cool about it, they decided to keep him locked up and force him to work for them.” He continued. 

Not once did the Deadliest Man Alive mock her for her situation, and now chalking it all up to him just being an extremely well-mannered killer seemed too dismissive. It wasn’t that he was just a polite mass murderer. It was that he sympathized with her. All this time, they had been relating to each other, but it wasn’t until now that she had the context to realize it. 

“He’s always been super good at accents, going undercover, fooling the enemy, right? So they gave him this really intricate silicone mask and a machete-”

Tatiana wildly shook her head, but each piece of the puzzle was fitting evenly into its place. She already knew what was coming before Curt said it. 

“-And gave him the name of ‘The Deadliest Man Alive’.” Curt finished. 

“You’re kidding.” Tatiana couldn’t stop shaking her head, but the puzzle was complete. Still, one thing was bothering her. Curt was far too optimistic for someone who had just murdered their brainwashed partner. 

“Nope, and that’s not all.” 

“Oh god.” Tatiana wasn’t sure how much more of this she could take. 

“Aaaand he’s sleeping in that room over there.” Curt finished. 

Oh. There it was. Tatiana released a breath she didn’t even realize she had been holding. Thank god. She looked towards the room, then back at Curt, “In your report to Cynthia, you said that you shot the Deadliest Man Alive on a boat and he fell overboard into the ocean.” 

“Yeah, just a little white lie,” Curt shrugged, then looked at Tatiana seriously, “We’re _not_ turning him in.” 

A surge of protectiveness overcame Tatiana, filling her chest. 

_“Obviously not.”_ She agreed without a moment’s hesitation. The Deadliest Man Alive was her colleague, her ally, her _friend_ , and she would see to it personally that no further harm should come to him. They had been there for each other before, and they would be there for each other now. 

Her determined eyes met Curt’s and she saw that he was beaming at her.

Tatiana had wanted to give Curt and the Deadliest Man Alive (Owen?) some time before reintroducing herself into the mix. The moment Curt had called her, pacing around his living room in a panic because _It’s been 12 hours and he’s still not awake. Owen never slept this late. Oh god, did I somehow kill him again?_ That she knew that they both needed some time to adjust to their new situation, the DMA especially must have felt like a fish out of water going from Chimera’s living-weapon-slash-errand-boy to man living in a house with his old partner and his mother. Throwing in an old ‘business partner’ straight away would have only made everything even more confusing to process. But once she got the ‘okay’ from Curt, she found herself heading back to that safe house.

She wanted to go back, and was eager to, even. After years of being under the KGB’s thumb, alone without her family and without anyone she could depend on as a ‘friend’, her newly found friendship with Curt and his mother meant the world to her; and being under Von Nazi’s thumb, she had met the closest person she could think of as a ‘companion’ before Curt was even in the picture. 

Though, in hindsight, they were all already connected to each other before they even realized it. 

Curt’s mother was the first to greet her, of course. Practically throwing herself at her ‘daughter-in-law’ to wrap her in a big hug the moment that she stepped through the door. 

“Tati! It’s been way too long. I’m sure Curtis has missed you as well, he’s been spending so much time with that polite old buddy of his. British people, you get what I’m saying?” Mrs. Mega squished Tatiana’s face in her hands. 

Tatiana laughed, “It is very good to see you too, Mrs. Mega. And Curt.”

“Should I call him over?” Mrs. Mega asked. 

Tatiana tilted her head to see Curt and the Deadliest Man Alive sitting on the living room couch, the DMA had a book open and was pointing a passage out to Curt who was nodding along. 

“I do not think it will be necessary.” Tatiana waved at them, and the second Curt looked up from the book he was on his feet, running over to give Tatiana a hug. 

“Well aren’t you two just precious! I’ll give you two your privacy.” Mrs. Mega gushed before turning to the DMA before she left, “Owen, dear, do you want a cup of tea? Some whitebread?” 

“Very huggy family,” Tatiana murmured, smiling as she pulled away from Curt, “I do not mind it.” 

Curt smiled back at her, “It’s just good to see you. Sorry I’ve been kinda distant.”

“I understand. It seems your mother’s already stereotyped him.” Tatiana was still smiling. 

“Hey, she’s doing her best.” Curt said defensively. Tatiana readily agreed, heart already full of fondness towards his mother. 

“May I see him?” 

Curt looked at her for a moment, “I... don’t see why not.” 

Tatiana looked past his shoulder to where the Deadliest Man Alive was already getting up from where he sat in the living room. He stood, looking at her as she gazed at him. They both stared for a few moments before slowly making their way towards each other. 

He looked different. 

“Ms. Slozhno…” He began. 

He sounded different, too. 

He was different and the same, as was she. Brighter and dimmer all at once. Like her, not as suave but not as fake. Tatiana could tell by the inflection of his voice that he wanted to apologize, but she wasn’t having any of that. She cut him off with a nod, reaching out her hand for him to shake. 

“You may call me Tatiana.”

He took her hand, “Owen.”

“You look different.” Tatiana said, shaking his hand. There was the ghost of a smile on her face, and Owen couldn’t help but begin to match her expression. 

“I can’t imagine why.” Owen responded. 

“You must have done something different with your hair.” Tatiana said, pulling her hand back and looking at him with a faux-thoughtful expression. He looked at her for a moment before his face broke into an amused grin, because, well, she wasn’t _wrong._ Tatiana laughed and it wasn’t mocking or cruel. Then again, they had never been ones to mock each other. 

No, that would have been impolite. 

“Very funny, love.” 

“I try to be.” She smirked at him, and he smirked right back at her. 

Tatiana realized then with a full heart, that for the first time, she was looking forward to the future. 

Glancing at Curt and seeing his warm expression, looking at the way that the two people who meant the most to him were getting along with each other, she just couldn’t help the fondness she felt. And she knew, in that moment, that she was leaving her polite mass murderer in good hands. She was looking forward to a future where she would find a way back to her family, and a future where no matter where she was in the world, she had Curt, and she had Owen. And they would always have her as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a huge sucker for Tati/Owen friendship and this was an excuse to delve more into that. The rest of the chapters will be more Curt/Owen centered, though! 
> 
> Also shoutout to the Spies discord because you are guys are so nice


End file.
